Konoha High
by Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki
Summary: Akane, Daisuke, Harumi, and Hikari were normal teenagers. Until they were sucked into the t.v during a Naruto marathon! Now read their adventures as they realize who they are and their time during the crazy adventure we call highschool! Pairings include NaruxOc, SasukexOc, KibaxHina, InoxSai, SakuraxOc.


"Catch me if you can!", I shouted happily.

"Aw, come on Akane!", one of my best friends, Hikari shouted.

"Why do you do this to us? You know that we can't ever catch you!", my other best friend Harumi said while running to catch up to me.

I ran into my house and up the stairs to my room.

"AKANE!", Daisuke shouted as I sat on my bed eating some cookies.

"The door's unlocked!", I said as I turned on my t.v to watch Naruto Shippuuden. I felt three people sit on my bed and I turned to look at them.

Daisuke with his brown hair and brown eyes, sun-kissed skin could get anybody he wanted. He looks like Kiba's brother. He's cute I would admit that, but I think of him as an older brother and he thinks of me as a little sister. Although the girls at school think that he and I have 'something', stupid fangirl bitches.

I look at Hikari with her black hair that went to mid back, black eyes, and pale skin. She looks like Sasuke's sister. She had a lot of fanguys. She's like my sister.

Harumi has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like Naruto Uzumaki. I smiled at the thought of him. He's so cute with his beautiful eyes that I could just get lost in and his sunshine yellow hair. I sighed and turned to watch Shippuden. Then the screen and everything else went black.

Finally me, Akane. I have long purple hair that goes to mid back and gray eyes. My friends always tell me I look like Hinata's twin. I also have pale skin like Hinata.

"WHY US?!", we yelled when the electricity went off.

"THANK KAMI, JASHIN, OR WHATEVER IS UP THERE!", we said when the lights went back on.

Then the t.v turned blue and started to swirl. I then realized that I had been inching towards the t.v. and not of my own free will.

"Oh HELL NO! You are not taking me to the land of Shinobi. Uh- uh I don't roll like that.", I yelled at the t.v. and grabbed Hikari, who grabbed Harumi, who grabbed Daisuke.

"We don't want to go to the land of Shinobi! We are real people not a FAN-FICTION!', we snapped at the t.v. as the t.v. sucked us in.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't see any of my friends. The place where I was at looked like a meadow, with flowers, sunshine, and birds chirping in the background. I looked up front to see a woman that had long rain hair in the traditional Hyuuga garb with two little girls, that looked like twins.

"Come on Akane!",shouted a little girl. Akane? That little girl with the purple hair and gray Hyuuga eyes is me?!

"Coming Hinata!", the other little girl, me shouted. Hinata? Could Hinata actually be my twin sister? That means that I am part of the Hyuuga clan and that woman is my mother.

I watch the little girls and memories flooded back to me. Everything from when I was two to 6 years old. At the age of six me and my other friends Hikari Uchiha, Daisuke Inuzuka, and Harumi Uzumaki had found a portal and disappeared into a different world, losing our memories in the process. Once I remembered everything, I fainted.

I opened my eyes and immediately close them again. I groaned and I heard three more groans follow suit.

"Hikari,Daisuke, Harumi you up?", I asked.

"No duh!", they shouted at me. I heard nurses shouting, "They are awake!" Doctors rushed into the room. After the check-up the doctors said,"You are free to go all you have to do is sign this release- form." Once they left I signed the release form and talked to my friends.

"Do you guys know your full names?", I asked them.

"I am Daisuke Okami Inuzuka.", Daisuke stated proudly. "I am Hikari Kurai Uchiha.", Hikari said. "I am Harumi Taiyo Uzumaki.", Hikari said. "I am Akane Suta Hyuuga!", I said.

"Well let's go! I want to see my twin!", I said. I heard "Me too!"I laughed and walked out the hospital with my friends on my heels.

I saw the Hokage's office and walked into it. I knocked on the Hokage's door. I heard a "Come in."I walked in after Daisuke. I heard the Hokage audibly gasp at us.

(In my story Minato is alive, along with Kushina) "Is that you Harumi?", Minato asked us.

"Daddy!", she shouted and ran to give him a hug. "Hey Uncle Minato!", the rest of us shouted because we were so close to each other our parents are uncles and aunts, while our siblings our like our brothers and sisters.

"Hikari, Daisuke, Akane is that you?", he asked. We all nodded and Uncle Minato sent out an order to his Anbu, "Get Kushina, Naruto, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Mikoto,Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi!"

Next thing I know all those people burst through the door. "What is it Dad /Hokage/ Minato?", they asked and turned to look at us.

"Akane is that you?", my father and sister asked. I nodded and Hinata ran to hug me.

"Akane! I missed you so much!", she shouted. "I missed you too Hinata.", I said. My father Hiashi Hyuuga was holding us both."My girls. I finally have my girls!", he said. I looked over to see Hanabi looking left out. "Come on Imouto.", I called out to her. She grinned and ran to us. I gave her a hug. "Neji come on! I missed you!", I shouted. I looked to see Kushina, Minato, and Naruto hugging the life out of Harumi. "I missed you Naruto, Mommy, and Daddy!", she said.

I turned and saw Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi hugging the missing Uchiha. "Hey did you guys miss me?", Hikari asked. I looked to my right and saw Daisuke fist bumping Kiba,"Hey man, I missed you guys!", he said. "We should celebrate the return of these four!", everybody shouted and we all went to the Barbeque place.

"So Kiba,Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke did you miss us?", I asked them.

"Sure did!", Kiba said. "Yeah Dattebayo!", Naruto said. "Yes.", Sasuke said. "Auntie Kushina can we go out tomorrow?", I asked Kushina. She nodded her head. "Hey Daisuke, Hinata, Harumi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari, Neji, Kiba, do you guys remember what we used to do as kids?", I asked them. They all thought about it for a while. Then all of them started to grin,"May we be excused?", we asked.

The adults nodded their heads and we bolted out of our seats. "Last one to the training grounds is a rotten egg!", I shouted and took off running. I was the second one there, Neji was the first, and Naruto was the last.

"You cheated Neji!", I shouted at the brunette.

"No I didn't.", he stated at me.

"Yes you did!"

"It's not my fault you're slow!", he shouted.

" I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Shut up !", I said. Neji gained an anime vein.

"What did you call me?"

"Mr. Destiny.", I said slowly.

"Well then, it is your destiny for you to die!"

"No! I am sorry Neji!", I said, but he came closer.

"Hinata! Save me, I'm gonna die!"

"Sorry Akane, when you play with the devil you're on your own.", she said.

"You're a great help!", I said and ran around the training grounds. Once I Neji was safely restricted, I said, "Okay, since Naruto was last, he's gonna be IT!", I shouted. Naruto groaned, but complied.

Naruto started to chase us around. He caught Sasuke first, then Sasuke went after Hikari, who was talking to Harumi about...

PANCAKES!

"Come on Sasuke you wouldn't go after your own sister?", she asked. He grinned and chased her around the field, it was very interesting so we started watching while eating ramen from a very convenient ramen-to-go stand. I sighed, remembering this is how most of our tag games went, while we were kids. Speaking of that how come that ramen-to-go stand would always be there? Is the ramen guy stalking us?! Oh god! We all left when Sasuke realized his sister is too fast for him. I followed Hinata and Neji to the Hyuga compound.

I walked to my room shouting,"Goodnight Father, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji!"

I woke up and stretched. I looked to my left and saw a uniform with the Konoha symbol, a schedule, keys, and a note.

Hey Akane,

Today we go to Konoha Private Academy. There are dorms. We're in the same one. See you at school, Twinja!

-Love Hinata

I smiled at the old nickname and looked at my uniform. It was a white button up blouse, black jacket, gray pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh, thigh high white socks, and black high heels. I put on the uniform and took the schedule. I walked out the door and said goodbye to Father and Hanabi. I walked out the door and saw a black sleek Mercedes. I shouted out in happiness and drove to Konoha Private Academy. I saw the big gates of the school and drove in. I saw a parking space and parked my car there. I walked into the school and saw Sasuke with a bunch of girls surrounding him.

"Hey Sasuke!", I shouted to Sasuke. He turned to me and started to walk over. I smiled and jumped on his back. I felt the girls glare at me.

"Get off Akane.", he said, although I can tell he was trying not to smile. "I don't wanna! I'm tired and I don't know where class is.", I pouted and he sighed. He started walking and we saw Naruto, Hikari , while Naruto was glaring at Sasuke for some reason. "Hey Naruto!", I shouted on top of Sasuke's back and flipped to land on Naruto's back instead.

"Hey Naruto can you carry me to class?", I asked. "Sure Aka-chan!", he said. I smiled and leaned my head on his back. "What's your class?", he asked.

"Homeroom with Kakashi, English with Kurenai, Math with Asuma, Lunch, Gym with Gai, Biology with Orochimaru, Medical Ninja training with Tsunade, Chakra control with Kakashi, Ninja Weaponry with Iruka, and Summoning training with Jiraiya.", I said. "I have all those classes except Medical Ninja training.", Naruto said. I sighed,"Guess I'll be alone!",I said and snuggled into Naruto's back.

He took us to class just as the bell was ringing. Naruto put me down outside the door and walked into the class. I opened the door and saw a lot of people, there was a redhead who was glaring at me earlier. Sakura also glaring at me because I was with Sasuke earlier, and Ino who was smiling at me. I turned to the teacher who had gravity defying hair, that was gray and a mask over his face. "Class we have a new student today! Please make her feel welcome. Please introduce yourself.", he said.

"Hello my name is Akane Hyuuga! My likes are my family and friends. My dislikes are the fangirls of my guy frie, the fanguys of my female friends, my fanguys, people who mess with my friends or family, and obsessed stalkers. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends.", I said. "Okay Akane you can sit between Naruto and Sasuke.", Kakashi -sensei said and I walked to sit between my friends.

Kakashi sensei droned on and on.I realized earlier that I learned all of this stuff so I was passing notes with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto: Where were you all this time?

Me: I walked through a portal to a different world.

Naruto: Did it have ramen.

Me: Yeah.

Naruto:Then it couldn't have been so bad.

Sasuke: Dobe. Is all you think about is ramen.

Naruto: Shut up Teme!

Sasuke: I'm not even talking baka.

Me: Oooh BURN!

Naruto: Who side are you on?

Me: Sorry Naru-chan!

Naruto: Ha Teme I have a nickname.

Sasuke: What the hell does a nickname have to do with you being stupid?

Me and Naruto: Shut up Sasuke!

"Ms. Hyuuga would you please tell us what the answer is to this question, Who were the two founders of Konoha?". Kakashi -sensei asked. "Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara.", I said. Kakashi looked shocked, but let it go.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! I sighed and was on Naruto's back once again being taken to English. "Hey Twinja!", I heard someone say. I turned to see Hinata on Kiba, her boyfriend's back. "Hey Twinja!", I said and waved.

"Where you heading?", Hinata asked me. "English with Kurenai -sensei.", I said. She nodded her head and motioned for Kiba to pull over next to Naruto so she can talk to me. "You're crushing on Naruto, aren't you?", Hinata asked. I felt my face go hot and shook my head furiously. "I don't believe you.", she said. "Fine! I have a crush on Naruto okay?", I said and she grinned a chesire cat grin.

Uh-oh!

Review!


End file.
